


Was bleibt

by Madame_LeFabulous



Category: Tatort
Genre: Character Death, Established Relationship, Funeral, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nadeshdas POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_LeFabulous/pseuds/Madame_LeFabulous
Summary: Die Klemm steht neben ihr, trippelt unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Vermutlich jucken ihr die Finger nach einer Zigarette, aber zu so einem Anlass reißt sogar sie sich zusammen.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Die beiden Särge sind schlicht. Helles Holz, ein bunter Blumenkranz und jeweils eine gravierte Plakette. Irgendwie ist das doch lächerlich, denkt Nadeshda und zieht die Nase hoch. Absurd. Als ob die nicht alle wüssten, dass nach so einer Explosion nicht mehr viel übrig bleibt, was man in die Särge legen kann.

Die Klemm steht neben ihr, trippelt unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Vermutlich jucken ihr die Finger nach einer Zigarette, aber zu so einem Anlass reißt sogar sie sich zusammen. Außerdem hängt ihr Herbert am Arm, der heult wie ein Schlosshund. Kein Wunder. Sein einziger Sohn…

Nadeshda hat es bis jetzt geschafft, die Fassung zu bewahren, aber jetzt fließen auch bei ihr die Tränen, und sie spürt, wie Silke Haller ihr den Arm tätschelt. Die hat seit dem Unglück sicher fünf Kilo abgenommen und sieht genauso mitgenommen und fertig aus wie alle im Präsidium. Keiner kann sich erklären, wie das passieren konnte. Keiner. Aber es ist passiert.

Gestern hat sich die Personalabteilung bei Nadeshda gemeldet, wegen der Stellenausschreibungen für das Kommissariat und die Rechtsmedizin, aber sie hat einfach wortlos aufgelegt. Noch steht Thiels Lieblingstasse auf seinem Schreibtisch, und Boernes Kittel hängt noch am Kleiderhaken in seinem Büro. _Noch_ sieht es so aus, als könnten beide jederzeit durch die Tür kommen, streitend, lachend…

Hanne, Boernes Schwester, legt jetzt eine rote Rose auf den einen Sarg, was Nadeshda irgendwie wütend macht. Sie selbst hat immerhin für _beide_ eine Rose mitgebracht. Das ist nur richtig, wo die beiden doch seit kurzem…seit kurzem…sie braucht jetzt unbedingt ein Taschentuch, ihr Blusenärmel reicht da nicht mehr.

Die Klemm fingert jetzt an ihrer Handtasche herum, wühlt und sucht und hält dann kurz inne. Als hätte sie gefunden, was sie sucht. Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht Nadeshda, wie ihre Mundwinkel ganz kurz nach oben zucken. Ganz kurz nur. So kurz, dass es wohl jeder andere übersehen hätte. 

Nadeshda blickt in den Himmel, sieht ein paar flaumige Wolken vorüberziehen. Ob die beiden wohl da oben sind? Fast muss sie grinsen, als sie sich Thiel und Boerne in weißen Hemden auf einer dieser Wolken vorstellt. Irgendwo vor dem Friedhof brummt ein Auto vorbei.

Sie schließt die Augen und wünscht sich, dass es den beiden gut geht. Wo auch immer sie jetzt sind.


	2. Chapter 2

Thiel zerlegt das Prepaid-Handy fachmännisch und wischt alle Teile sorgfältig ab. Dann gibt er es dem Sicherheitsmann, der sie fährt. „Danke“, brummt er.

„Das war jetzt ein unnötiges Risiko, und das wissen Sie auch.“ Der Mann schiebt die Teile in seine Jackentasche und nimmt den Blick nicht von der Straße.

„Jaja, schon gut.“

Boerne neben ihm sieht ein wenig blass um die Nase aus. Blasser als sonst. „Meine eigene Beerdigung. _Unsere_ Beerdigung. Dass ich das erleben muss…“

Thiel greift nach seiner eiskalten Hand. „Es war die einzige Möglichkeit“, sagt er sanft. „Die Gefahr für die anderen ist einfach zu groß.“ Sie haben die Drohungen nicht an die große Glocke gehängt. Die Maschinerie hat sich in Gang gesetzt, und jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr.

Boerne nickt. „Ich weiß, ich weiß, es ist nur…“ Er blickt aus dem Fenster, sieht die Landschaft vorbeiziehen. „Es tut weh“, gesteht er. Er verflicht seine Finger mit Thiels.

Thiels Hals ist plötzlich wie zugeschnürt. Er denkt an seinen Vater. An Nadeshda. „Ja“, krächzt er. Seine Augen brennen, aber er reißt sich kräftig am Riemen. „Immerhin sind wir zusammen.“ Er drückt Boernes Hand.

Ein winziges, zaghaftes Lächeln schleicht sich auf Boernes schmale Lippen. Er nickt. Für einen Moment hört man nur das Brummen des Motors. „Wird sie es ihnen sagen?“, fragt er dann leise.

Thiel legt den Kopf an die Rückenlehne. „Irgendwann, vielleicht“, entgegnet er nach einer Weile. „Wenn genug Zeit verstrichen ist.“ Das ist nicht die Antwort, die Boerne hören will, aber sie sind immer ehrlich zueinander.

Boerne nickt wieder, ganz langsam. Ihre Augen treffen sich. Hellbraun auf Dunkelbraun. Es ist noch ungewohnt, aber genauso wie an die Haarfarben werden sie sich auch daran gewöhnen. Für bestimmte Dinge lohnt es sich, Opfer zu bringen. 

Sie fahren dahin, schweigend. Auch der Fahrer spricht nicht. Er bringt sie von A nach B, mehr weiß er nicht und mehr als das macht er auch nicht. Irgendwann sinkt Thiels Kopf auf Boernes Schulter. Seine Gesichtszüge entspannen sich ein wenig, und Boerne blickt zärtlich auf ihn hinab. Die letzten Tage haben ihre Kraftreserven erschöpft. 

Er gibt Thiel einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich liebe dich“, flüstert er, so leise, dass nur er selbst es hört. Das ist nicht schlimm. Thiel weiß es schließlich schon. Boerne schließt jetzt auch die Augen, kuschelt sich an Thiel. 

Sie werden irgendwo ankommen, irgendwann. Und dann gibt es eine neue Chance. Ein neues Leben. Etwas, wofür der Schmerz sich lohnt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie ein Zeugenschutzprogramm ausschaut, aber... oh well ^^


End file.
